In the semi-conductor TEST/SORT industry maintaining accurate and stable die temperature is one of the fundamental objectives/requirements for the toolsets within the industry. The responsibility of guaranteeing the die temperature falls on the metrology used. Often within the test industry a temperature controlled surface may be used to either introduce or remove heat from the device being tested, sometimes referred to as a device under test (DUT). One inherent problem is that maintaining a known temperature across a test surface may be difficult due to size, material characteristics, etc.; especially under dynamic conditions such as temperature ramping up and down.